Kyuubi jadi super star
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Perjuangan Kyuubi dari seorang siswa pelajar Konoha menjadi seorang "super star" dengan bantuan teman-temannya. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyuubi ntuk menjadi "super star"? RnR


Kyuubi Jadi super star.

Disclaimer Naruto by Twins Shinobi (khu..khu..khu. Masashi.K: *telp polisi dan RSJ*).

(Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto).

Genre: Humor & Friendship.

Warning: Au, OOC, Oc, abal, gaje, para bijuu adalah manusia, humor hambar, menyebabkan kanker ginjal, jantung, dan gangguan janin serta jiwa dan raga(?), dan membawa beberapa band serta artis. Ide fic murni dari otak yang suka nge-hang, makanya jadi author abal ._.

Pairing: I don't know.. #plaked.

Oc: Ruu&Rii (ada kemungkinan akan bertambah).

Happy reading.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang remaja pria dengan seragam yang sudah tak berbentuk sedang nongkrong di dekat pinggiran kuburan sepi sambil mengemut sebuah permen lolipop rasa apel. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menenangkan diri.

"Hahh.. Tenang dan nyaman.. Tidak ada suara keributan seperti di sekolah.." batin pemuda itu yang bernama, Kyuubi pelajar dari Sekolah Konoha Bangsa yang sukses membuat author ternganga-nganga. (author: lagian sapa juga yang mau ribut di kuburan -_-" ).

Saat Kyuubi sedang menenangkan dirinya di kuburan yang menurutnya bersih, tenang, indah dan wangi(bunga melati sama kemenyan) tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang cetar membahana anti badai(?) yang membuat Kyuubi langsung keselek permen lolipop apel kesayangannya beserta batang permen lolipopnya.

"Balik gak lo kesini!" teriak tante-tante dengan rambut jambul khastulistiwa ala yang cetar membahana, mengkejar-kejar seorang siswa berseragam SKB (Sekolah Konoha bangsa).

"Wee! Ogah! Kalo mau manjat aja . Bwee!" ledek siswa itu.

" ~#$%^ ?!" tante-tante itu'pun hanya berkomat-kamit gak jelas sampe-sampe author yang ngetik aja kagak tau -_- #ditimpuk.

Kyuubi yang merasa terganggu ingin banget lempar dua mahkluk hidup atau mati itu ke empang milik mbah Hashirama yang isinya ikan hiu campuran lumba-lumba*?* (Kyuubi: emang ada? Author: entah lah.. #dilempar), tapi ditunda ketika melihat seorang siswi SKB yang mendekati kedua mahkluk itu.

"Permisi, Nyonya yang cantik seperti Kim Taeyeoun. Saya harus berbicara dengan teman saya. Boleh?" tanya siswi itu dengan nada manis dan sopan, juga sedikit pujian. Nyonya itu'pun langsung mempersilahkan siswi itu berbicara pada siswa SKB itu. Siswa itu pun segera turun dari atas pohon yang dipanjatnya. Mereka pun berbicara atau lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"Ruu-chan gimana sih? Kenapa bisa ber'urusan dengan salah satu mahkluk hidup yang ada di taman safari sih?" tanya siswi itu pada siswa yang bernama Ruu.

"Ya'elah, Rii-chan. Gue juga mau nya kagak ber urusan dengan gorila dari taman safari!" jawab siswa yang bernama Ruu.

"Hmm.. yasudah lah, kalau terlanjur begini, lebih baik kita menggunakan cara itu!" bisik Rii pada Ruu dengan serius.

"Cara yang apa, Rii-chan?" tanya Ruu ikut-ikutan serius, tiba-tiba ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabat sehidup sematinya*?* ini. "Baiklah!" ucap Ruu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun menendang pantat _'bohai'_ milik tante-tante menor itu dengan sempurna, otomatis tante-tante itu menengok ke arah belakang dengan hawa-hawa aneh.

"BWEE! KABURR!" Teriak Ruu dan Rii berbarengan seraya lari mengintari kuburan itu. Tante-tante itu mengejar sambil mengacung-acung(?)kan sapunya.

"AWAS LO YA! KALO NTAR LO BALIK, GUE PASTIIN TANGAN DAN KAKI LO UDAH GAK ADA DITEMPAT ASALNYA!" teriak tante-tante itu lalu pulang kerumahnya karena kecapekan lari-lari.

"BODO AMAT!" Teriak Ruu sekacang-kacangnya*?*(ralat: sekencang-kencangnya).

Kyuubi yang melihat atraksi gratisan dari mereka hanya swetdrop. Akhirnya keadaan kuburan tersebut kembali sunyi senyap. Kyuubi pun melupakan hal-hal yang baru terjadi itu. Ia lalu membuka sebuah bungkusan permen lolipop rasa _petai bakar_*?* campur apel merah favoritnya (Author: #mual) . Saat sedang menikmati sensasi nikmat permen tersebut, Kyuubi merasa ada yang menatapnya. Ia pun membalik kan badannya ke belakang dan tidak melihat siapa pun. Saat ia membalik kan badannya kedepan ia melihat sesosok penampakan*?*(Ruu dan Rii) yang entah muncul dari mana. Ruu pun langsung berbicara pada Kyuubi.

"Halo, Kyuu-chan.." Ucap Ruu menyapa Kyuubi yang mendapat death glare terbaik kebanggaan Kyuubi. Ia sangat BENCI bila ada yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel _'chan'_, karena menurutnya itu hanya panggilan untuk cewek sedangkan dia itu **COWOK** (Author: Muka mu imut Kyuu-chan, jadi mirip cewek~. #ditendang).

Entah Ruu emang bego kuadrat dan tulen atau terlalu pede ia memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong, meskipun tetap mendapat death glare kyuubi yang terkenal _'sadis'_nya.

"Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?" tanya Ruu yang ternyata emang bener-bener sangat amat bego kuadrat tulen dan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. _Hello?_ Mana ada yang berani nembak singa api SKB ini, orang yang bego dan cari mati doank yang berani, malah Tobi yang terkenal autis #digampar Tobi# aja kagak berani.

Kyuubi yang (mungkin) memang belum pernah ditembak sama cowok*?* pun hanya melongo sambil membuka lebar mulutnya sehingga banyak serangga yang bersarang disana lalu ditelan hidup-hidup sama Kyuubi (Kyuubi: Lo kira gue kodok, hah?! #bakar author). Rii juga ikut-ikutan melongo seperti Kyuubi ketika melihat sahabat seperjuangan saat rebutan*?* sayur di pasar senen nembak cowok yang dijuluki _singa api Skb_ dan terkenal akan kenistaan serta ke kejaman nya_. Hell no_! Meskipun dari penampilannya emang Kyuubi termasuk golongan imut, malah imut banget tapi dia itu keji banget! "Jadi takut sama, Ruu.." Inner Rii sambil merinding disko karena sepertinya kewarasan sahabatnya memudar.

"Mau gak lo?" tanya Ruu lagi tanpa tergagap sedikit pun, malah bisa dibilang dengan nada santai tapi raut muka serius. Si Kyuubi makin bengong ngedengernya.

"Hah? Lo gila atau bego tulen? Udah jelas-jelas gue itu cowok tulen, atau lo itu jangan-jangan gay ya? Idihh.. Amit-amit.. Ogah gue!" Ucap Kyuubi ikutan merinding disko kayak Rii.

"Heh, Kyuu-chan, Lo itu matanya katarak ya? Udah tau gue cewek tulen dan gue itu bukan gay, tapi semisalnya lo emang katarak ga apa-apa deh, gue tetap cinta sama lo~" Ucap Ruu.

"Ohh.. Jadi lu cewek.." ucap Kyuubi nyantai.

5 menit kemudian...

"APUAA?! LO CEWEK?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan volume 145%, untung aja lagi ada dikuburan, jadi kalau mau teriak, teriak aja sepuasnya gak bakal ada yang marah.

"Iya donk, lo kira gue cowok apa?" tanya Ruu.

"Iya lah. Soalnya lo pake celana bukannya rok!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Emang napa kalo gue pake celana? Ini kan celana olah raga, aduhh~ Kyuu-chan.. Pokoknya lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?" kata Ruu langsung back to the point.

"O-G-A-H, Ogah! GAK!" jawab Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ayolah, Kyuu-chan~" rayu Ruu tanpa lelah.

"Sekali gue bilang 'gak', ya 'GAK'!" ucap Kyuubi udah kesel.

"Kyuu-chan~.." rengek Ruu, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Kyuubi sudah siapin golok yang sangat runcing dan tajam, ketika udah aba-aba mau nge-golok, si Ruu masih aja setia merengek. Saat Kyuubi sudah mengancungkan goloknya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Kyuubi.

"Tunggu, Kyuu! Jangan dibunuh dulu! Soalnya..." ucap teman atau sobat Kyuubi yang bernama Hachibi menggantung. Kyuubi lalu menunggu lanjutan ucapan sobatnya itu.

"Soalnya tuh orang masih ada utang roti bakar bang Danzo sama gue!" lanjut Hachibi, alhasil Kyuubi swetdrop.

"... Chibi.." ucap Kyuubi geram karena kegiatannya tertunda karena alasan Ruu dan Rii punya utang roti bakar bang Danzo sama dia. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul band yang lagi trend sekarang , Chery Belle, yang sedang menari-nari di depan mereka berempat sambil menyanyikan salah satu lagu cherry belle yang bernama "Brand New Day". Kyuubi, Hachibi, Ruu dan Rii hanya melongo karena tiba-tiba datang band Chery Belle. Saat bagian Ryn yang menyanyi, Kyuubi berteriak:

"RYN! Aku suka padamu! Mau gak jadi pacar ku?" Ujar Kyuubi dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryn, pertanda bahwa lamaran dari Kyuubi diterima oleh Ryn. Lalu Kyuubi memberikan bunga lengkap dengan pot nya yang entah Kyuubi dapat darimana dan setelah di teliti oleh Hachibi, Ruu, Rii dan anggota cherry belle terkecuali Ryn. Dapat diketahui bahwa Kyuubi mengambil bunga dari sebuah kuburan yang di nisan nya tertulis nama "R.I.P. Manda, ular kesayangan mbah Oro.".

Rii merasa hati Ruu, sahabatnya, sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit, SAKIT! (Readers: Udah tau! Cepet lanjut!). Rii yang membayangkannya saja sudah kasihan dan ikut merasakan penderitaan sobatnya ini, saat Rii menengok ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat malah si Ruu sedang menari-nari gak jelas.

Rii hanya swetdrop melihat sahabatnya dan akhirnya ia mengingat bahwa Ruu itu memiliki pangkat "_Bego kuadrat tulen_". Setelah beberapa lagu dinyanyikan oleh cherry belle akhirnya Ruu tersadar.

"Nyanyi lagu '_Delima_' donk cherry belle!" teriak Ruu. Semua pada jawsdrop.

"Dilema, Ruu. Bukan '_Delima'_ . Kalo delima itu nama buah." Ucap Rii mengoreksi kata-kata Ruu.

"Iya, itu lah maksud gue! Cherry belle nyanyiin lagu _delima _donk!" perintah Ruu, semua swetdrop lagi, tapi para personil cherry belle langsung menyanyikan lagu dilema+menari.

Selesai cherry belle menyanyikan+menarikan lagu dilema, Rii langsung terkejut saat melihat sebuah band di depan matanya.

"Su-super..." Kata Rii terbata-bata, membuat semua orang menengok ke arah Rii dan ikut-ikutan terkejut.

"Super Junior! KYA!" teriak para personil cherry belle sambil berlari ke arah super junior.

Lalu super junior menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk mengusir para mahkluk hidup di situ, setelah mendapat area yang cukup mereka(super junior) segera menyanyikan lagu 'sorry sorry'+ dance nya.

"Kyaa! Siwon !" teriak Ryn. Kyuubi langsung cemburu karena pacarnya teriak-teriak sama cowok yang gak kenal sama dia, sedangkan Kyuubi aja blom pernah diteriakin begitu (Author: Ya, lah.. Kan baru jadian -_-). Saking cemburunya Kyuubi memutuskan hubungan dengan Ryn, Ryn tidak peduli yang penting sekarang ia bisa bersama Siwon, idolanya. Ruu yang tau bahwa Kyuubi sudah putus dengan Ryn, langsung lompat-lompat kesenangan(Author: Orang putus malah seneng -_-).

Tak lama kemudian muncul semua personil JKT48 & AKB48. Kyuubi pun berteriak.

"Nabila! I love you! Mau gak jadi pacar'ku?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku mau!" sahut Nabila, Kyuubi pun memberikan bunga yang tadi diberika pada Ryn kepada Nabila(author; gak modal! #dibekep), lalu JKT48 & AKB48 menyanyikan lagu heavy rotation. Sekali lagi Rii merasa hati Ruu sangat sakit, SAKIT PERMISA! Rii menengok ke arah Ruu dengan tatapan sedih, tapi penampakan*?* yang ia lihat adalah Ruu sedang berjoget-joget dangdut atau lebih tepatnya Goyang itik. Rii pun baru mengingat kembali bahwa sahabatnya, Ruu mempunyai jabatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tertular penyakit bodoh milik Ruu..." batin Rii meratapi nasibnya.

Saat itu muncul lah Rokubi dan Gaara.

"Ada apa ini? Kok banyak band terkenal? Yang sedang naik daun seperti iklan yang dialognya _'Pucuk! Pucuk! Pucuk!'_ deh..." ucap Gaara sambil memiringkan kepalanya, sadar akan adanya Gaara, AKB48 langsung berlari menghampiri Gaara, mengrepe-grepe Gaara dengan paksaan yang membuat Gaara masuk rumah sakit karena kaki kirinya patah dan tangan kanannya keseleo. Rukobi yang melihat kekasihnya, Rii langsung memanggil ke kasihnya.

"Rii-chan! Ini gue Rokubi! Kekasih lo!" teriak Rokubi, tapi diabaikan oleh Rii. Akhirnya Rokubi menggunakan taktik yang dinamakan "Taktik-tiktak Kim bum!".

"Rii-chan! Ini gue Kim Bum!" teriak Rokubi, lalu Rii menengok. Sayang nya harapan Rii bahwa yang memanggilnya tadi itu Kim bum, hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat yang memanggilnya ternyata Rokubi, pacarnya dari umur 2 tahun (Auhtor: Busett! Kecil amat!).

"Eh? Rokubi apa kabar? Aku rindu pada mu!" ucap Rii, padahal...

'Ngapain lo kesini, Rokubi?!Gue beneran Kim bum!" inner Rii penuh emosi, tapi tetap saja ia memasang wajah manis dan lembutnya terhadap pacarnya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Rokubi.

Tak lama terdengar sebuah lagu I Got Boy{SNSD} dan Hot Summer{F(X)}.

"SNSD?! F(x)?!" teriak semua berbarengan. Semua tiba-tiba langsung menari-nari gak jelas, bahkan sampai-sampai setan-setan penunggu tuh kuburan bangkit dan nari-nari, padahal tuh hari masih siang, terang benderang. Saat author menanyakan "kenapa anda bisa menari-nari pada siang hari?" dan para setan berkata "Karena kami memakai Sunblock khusus cap badak bercula 4!"

"Kenapa banyak aktris dan band terkenal disini? Padahal ini kan dikuburan..." batin Rii.

Akhirnya muncul lah seorang pesulap dengan topi sulap berwarna hitam.  
"Babeh?!" Ucap Kyuubi tak percaya melihat bapaknya datang.

"PAK TARNO?!" teriak semuanya berbarengan sambil nunjuk-nujuk Pak Tarno dan Kyuubi, Pak Tarno hanya senyum senyum ga jelas, sedangkan Kyuubi memberi tatapan mata seolah berkata 'komentar-gue-lempar-ke-empang-mbah-Hashirama!'.

"Jadi kalian bapak anak?" tanya Ruu yang di cap '_Bego kuadrat'_. Pak Tarno hanya mengangguk, senyuman yang menunjukan gigi kuning-kuningnya masih terpapang diwajahnya.

"Ya, ampun! Anaknya cakep! Kok bapaknya pesulap nggak jadi!" batin Rii swetdrop, berlainan dengan pikiran Ruu sekarang, mari kita lihat isi hati Ruu.

"YA, ampun... Calon mertua gue ganteng banget! Sama kayak Kyuu-chan~" batin Ruu dengan aura berbunga-bunga.

Tak lama muncul seseorang berkepala botak dan uhh... **silau**!

"De-deddy Cobyuser!" teriak semuanya.

"Daddy! Ngapain lo kesini! Malu-maluin gue tau gak sih?! Pulang sana!" Usir Rii pada bapaknya dengan tanpa perasaan.

"Huhuhuhu~.. My daughter... teganya..teganya..teganya...dikau padaku, bapakmu, nak.." ucap deddy ter isak-isak.

"Cut!" kata seorang berambut putih bermodel landak, seorang sutradara, bernama Jiraiya.

"Yak! Akhirnya selesai juga! Terimakasih ya atas kerja sama nya!" ucap Naruto sang _kameramen_*?*.

"Saatnya pulang, Jiraiya-san ..." ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita pulang..." ucap Jiraiya.

"Jadi ini akting?" tanya Rii polos .

"Tidak kok, Kami hanya menyewa tante-tante(bagian pertama), para band serta Pak Tarno dan Deddy Combyuser untuk menjadi bahan akting. Kalau kalian sih emang gak akting, tapi aktivitas kalian dari tadi tuh direkam sama gue." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kembali '_film'_ yang tadi dia rekam.

"Kalau begitu... Kami dapat honor donk!" ucap Ruu, semua pada swetdrop, kalo bagian keuangan pasti yang nomor 1 Ruu.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke dingin, singkat, jelas, padat.

" #$%^:`~ ?!" semua komat-kamit geram.

"Sayonara! Sampai ketemu suatu saat!" lalu Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto dan para orang sewaan mereka pergi.

"...". Karena lelah, semua langsung pergi dari kuburan itu lagi pula hari sudah malam. Hanya satu orang yang masih diam berdiri.

"Lho? Kok sepi ya?" ucap Ruu.

10 detik.

1 menit

3menit.

7 menit.

15 menit. (readers: lama amat woy!).

"GYAAA! Gue ada di kuburan sendirian! HWEE! Kyuu-chan! Rii-chan dimana kalian?!" teriak Ruu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Yayy! Akhirnya selesai! #lompat-lompat gaje.

Hai! Author yang gaje dan abal come back! Ada yang kangen kah? (readers: gak.)

Setelah lama hiatus dari ffn, author daatang membawa sebuah fic gaje lagi #maklum.

Ini adalah fic pertama author dalam genre humor, jadi jika humor nya hambar harap dimaklumi ya..

Dan soal nama-nama personil band, band, dan para pesulap author gak begitu tahu jelas namanya jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan dan author yakin banget kalo nih cerita banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya.

Oh, ya! Dibutuhkan 5 Oc untuk cerita abal ini, 2 Oc sebagai orangtua Kyuubi dan 3 Oc untuk teman sekelas Kyuubi dkk.

Dan sau lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau baca fic aneh ini sampai akhir maupun tidak.

Saya menerima saran, kritik, pendaftaran Oc(5), dan flame juga XDD...

Akhir kata..

RnR...


End file.
